Fabricated display units which may be readily assembled and disassembled are known in the prior art; it is also known in the prior art to provide a display rack or fixture having foldable structure for facilitating packing of the rack for shipment; also knock-down drawers for facilitating shipment thereof and having means for locking a removable front panel to the front of the drawer structure are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,378 discloses a display rack with foldable legs for facilitating packing of the rack for shipment. U.S. Pat. No. 96,107 discloses a clothes rack with foldable feet having a notch and projection structure for holding the feet in predetermined position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,745 discloses a foldable rack. U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,402 discloses a knock-down drawer including a drawer pan with a removable front panel and locking means accessible from the front of the panel, for actuation of the locking means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,542 discloses an end panel mount including hooks with a cantilevered spring lock associated therewith. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,197,265, 3,572,874 and 3,729,246 disclose other arrangements of vertically oriented panels removable secured to a base by means of coupling elements.